


And After All, You're My Wonder Wall

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: EUROS 2012 finals, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Fernando doubts himself





	

It was do or die now, and everyone knew. Del Bosque had been bugging them with the importance of this match. If they’d win this, they’d show Europe exactly what they were worth. And to be frank, Fernando Torres was shitting himself. “I can’t do it Ramos..”

“What do you mean, you can’t do it? You’re Fernando fucking Torres; of course you can!”

“Have you seen my matches with Chelsea? I get booed at by the entire English nation –part of them see me as a traitor, part of them see me as worthless and a waste of money. Being named Traitorres is not as fun as it looks, you know..” Sergio extended his arms and pulled the striker in for a hug.

“For what it’s worth, I believe in you. We all do.” Fernando smiled a little and pulled back to look into Sergio’s eyes.

“Thanks Sese, for everything.”

“Now, tie your laces and let’s kick some ass, alright?”

 

+

 

The stadium roared with chants. The players were nervously waiting in the catacomb, doing the last stretches, say prayers and think about what their coaches said in the dressing rooms. Sergio looked at Fernando. He looked even more nervous than he did in their hotel room. Sergio sighed and tried to think about winning. The ref gave the signal for them to walk out onto the field. The scent of freshly mowed grass reached their noses and the chants and singing were deafening. A couple of players were smiling because it was for them. After they lined up, everything was a blur but Sergio remembered taking his position on the field and waiting for the whistle. It kind of stung, knowing Torres wouldn’t be in the starting XI. He inhaled deeply and all his senses came alive when the ref blew the whistle.

 

Cesc assisted beautifully, Silva received it perfectly and headed it into the goal. The ball hitting the net was audible across the field. The team erupted in cheers: they were on the right track of winning. Following their first goal, Xabi had some good chances but none hit the net. Until. Until the ball found Jordi Alba and Jordi Alba found the back of the net. _Score_. 2 -0 and the stadium erupted in chants.

 

As soon as Sergio saw the board go up, his heart skipped a beat. Number 10 would go off and replaced by number 9. Cesc was going to be replaced by Nando. _His_ Nando. Fernando looked at him and smiled. Sergio smiled back and felt how his face turned even more red. He could hear Piqué laughing next to him. “Oh shut up Gery, you look the same every time you lay eyes  on Shakira.” Sergio retorted and stuck his tongue out.  It was then Torres got the ball perfectly and placed it behind the goalie, just as perfectly. Sergio ran all the way and hugged him.

“I told you you could do it!” Fernando just smiled, eyes gleaming with pride.

 

5 minutes later Sergio’s proud feeling was quickly replaced by jealousy; Ball to Fernando. Fernando to Juan Mata. Juan Mata aims at target and goal! Seeing Mata hug Nando like _that_ . Xabi made his way to the Sevillian. “Don’t worry Ramos. Fernando loves you, not Juan.” Sergio looked at the Basque midfielder and nodded weakly. Xabi smiled. “Now, be happy because we won Ramos! We beat Italy!”

Sergio smiled and patted his friend on the back. “You’re right Xabi, you’re right.”  A few minutes after that Sergio heard how Iker was trying to convince the ref to call it a day. They had caused enough damage to the Italian team.

 

 

+

 

 

Iker lifted the cup high above his head. Spain had done it again: EURO 2012 champions.

“Campeones, campeones, oe-oe-oe!” Reina sang poorly and Sergio joined. Fernando laughed and hoisted Nora higher on his hip. Sergio didn’t want to think about Olalla, he hated the fact he’d have to share Nando with her. He quickly made his way to him.

“Try to not get entirely pissed. We’ve got something to celebrate..” he whispered in Fernando’s ear and dragged his hand across Nando’s bum. He heard how Fernando’s breath got caught in his throat and smirked.

“Papa, Se-go!” Nora exclaimed and reached for the Madridista. Sergio chuckled and took the little girl. Nora hugged him tight and then looked at all the people around her.

“Look pequeña, uncle Gerard and uncle Cesc are cutting the net.”

“Uncle Gery is loco, no?” Sergio laughed at that statement.

“Yes, I think he’s a bit crazy yes.” All the players made their way to the pitch, picking up their children and spouses along the way.

“Why don’t you go and play with Dylan, love?” Sergio said to the girl and put her down, watching her run around the field. How he loved that girl.. As if she was his daughter too. He smiled and went to his team mates.

 

Fernando watched how Sergio fooled around with his daughter. Ramos did a better job than Olalla, that’s for sure.. Fernando sighed and put Leo down. The little boy laughed and ran away, trying his hardest not to fall. Torres smiled and followed his son. This was exactly what he needed: a win, a good time with his friends, and the unconditional love from his children.

 

+

 

After two hours of partying and drinking, everyone made their way back to the hotel. All the children and other family members had made their way back a while ago. Sergio and Fernando walked into the room. Nando shut the door and got pushed against it by the Sevillian. Nando moaned softly as he felt Sergio’s lips against his own. Tonight would be filled with passion. Both stumbled over to the bed and fell down, ripping clothes apart, eager to touch each other. Fernando rolled on top.

“No, you’re always in charge. Just enjoy, alright love?” Sergio smiled and nodded. Fernando placed a pillow underneath Sergio’s hips and lubed his fingers. With a devilish smirk, he slowly let them glide into Sergio’s rear entrance. “Oh.. God.. Nando..” Sergio panted. Fernando smirked and quickly rubbed the liquid down on his own hard cock. As gently as a horny Spaniard can, he eased himself into Sergio. “Fuck, you’re tight..” he gasped out. All Sergio could do was groan in pleasure. It was one thing to _give_ pleasure to the person you love, but receiving it was _amazing_. Fernando slowly pulled back and entered him again. “Don’t you fucking dare to stop now..” Sergio moaned out when Fernando hit his prostate. Fernando just smirked and sped up, pounding his lover. Sergio’s breathing came out in short ragged breaths and Fernando wasn’t any better. His lover was so tight, so warm.. His orgasm was rushing close. Sergio thrust his hips forward and clawed at the bedding. Fernando moaned. “I am so bloody close Se.. Oh God..”

“Don’t stop Nando.. _Dios_ , don’t stop.. Come for me.” Sergio moaned out. Fernando grunted and felt the heat spread through his entire body. He gasped as the numbing sensation filled his nerves and he arched his back, convulsing involuntarily. Sergio felt how Fernando’s sperm filled him and closed his eyes, back arching, muscles spasm-ing while his orgasm took over. Fernando pulled out and collapsed on top of the defender. Sergio rustled Fernando’s hair gently, memorising every line, every freckle. This would be the last night together in the privacy of their hotel room.

“Move back to Spain Nando..” Sergio whispered.

“But.. Olalla and the kids..”

“Take Nora and Leo with you. I love them as if they were my own. Olalla likes England so much, she was the one  pushing you over the border, forcing you to go to Chelsea. Leave her there, John Terry won’t mind. Hell, the bloke shags everything with a pulse. Then you come back with el Niño’s niños and play for.. hell, Atletico for all I care; at least close to Madrid and we can live in a house and raise the children, maybe even adopt some more or.. or.. or have a surrogate to carry _our_ child and then we’ll live happily ever after.” Sergio ranted breathlessly. Nando looked at him.

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”

“I love you, I want you close. Not across the bloody pond!”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“Thank you, for everything Se.. I mean it. If it wasn’t for you, I’d given up a long time ago. You made me believe in myself, enjoy myself.. I love you, too.”

Sergio smiled. “Cause maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me..”

“And after all,” Fernando continued, “you’re my wonderwall.”


End file.
